


First Dates--AU Mor/Elain fanfic

by fangirl933laluna



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl933laluna/pseuds/fangirl933laluna
Summary: I was imagining who I wanted Mor to end up with, and the first thing that came to mind was this! So, yeah.Smutty-ness ahead. You have been warned!





	First Dates--AU Mor/Elain fanfic

Morrigan sat on the roof of her house, legs pressed up against her body for warmth. She'd been up here for an hour already, and was wondering why the hell Elain hadn't shown up yet.

 

Maybe she was having second thoughts.

 

Mor had come out to her family about her being lesbian just a few months ago, and Elain had approached her with a confession: she’d fancied Mor ever since she’d joined their “Inner Circle.”

 

And now she was late. Mor’s first _real_ girlfriend was late.

 

“Morrigan?”

 

Mor heard steps as the door behind her opened. Elain stood there, looking impossibly beautiful in her pale pink dress. It nearly took Mor’s breath away.

 

Mor stared at her. “You...look amazing, Elain.”

 

Elain smiled. “Well, since this is my first time over here with just you...I thought we’d have dinner and then…”

 

Mor raised her eyebrows at the then, and said, “Angel, you are.”

 

Elain blushed, and took Mor’s hand, tugging her downstairs. “I brought Chinese.”

 

Dinner was torture for Mor. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Elain’s breasts peaked in her beautiful dress, her nipples making little bumps in the thin fabric. Her eyes trailed to her lips, taking in the soft plumpness, just _begging_ to be bit.

 

“There,” Elain said, laying down her spoon.

 

Moe had difficulty not pouncing on her. She walked over to Elain, hands reaching up to cup her cheeks. “Is this what you had in mind, Angel?”

 

Elain bit her lip, forcing Mor to swallow. Her left hand slid downward, slipping over Elain’s tiny waist to her round, perfect butt.

 

“And this?”

 

Elain whimpered, and leaned forward to kiss Mor fully on the mouth. Mor moaned, the soft feel of her lips and sweet taste of her breath causing all of Mor’s blood to shoot about her body, settling deep inside her core. She pressed her thighs together, trying vainly to ease the aching between them, but she couldn’t.

 

Mor felt a bit ashamed that this was happening on their first date, but she couldn’t help it. They both stumbled backwards into the bedroom, Mor pushing Elain onto the soft sheets.

 

She slid down Elain’s body, kissing the wrinkled fabric and pushing it up to kiss above her knee. Higher.

 

When she couldn’t take it any longer, she sat up, tugging Elain with her. Both of their clothes were on the floor in seconds, and Mor was once again holding Elain against the bed.

 

Her lips where inches from Elain’s wet, throbbing clit when she paused, and said, “This is—okay?”

 

Elain breathed, “Yes, yes, don’t stop, please.”

 

That was all the encouragement Mor needed. She used her fingers to pry open the slippery skin, and pressed her mouth against Elain.

 

Oh, she tasted divine. Mor’s tongue slipped in of its own accord, her mouth biting and sucking and licking, causing Elain to twist and arch in pleasure. Mor knew she was close.

 

That knowledge had Mor’s hands drifting upward, circling Elain’s breasts and pinching her nipples. As Elain shook with pleasure, more leaned in to lick a circle around her breasts, then down, once more to her clit.

 

That was all it took to have Elain shaking with the force of her release, hands gripping Mor’s hair while she screamed in pleasure.

 

**************

 

They both lay gasping on the bed, Elain’s taste still filling Mor’s mouth so she could hardly think, hardly breath, hardly do _anything_ but want more.

 

But now it was Elain’s turn. And for all her gentle sweetness, Mor had found that she had a domineering side as well. And Elain _certainly_ wasn’t going to let Mor get up until they both had had their turns.

 

 

 


End file.
